Stings Reflection
by cn.angel
Summary: Sting looks back on the Grand Magic Games and reflects on how he felt about Fairy Tail's return and how they claimed their title back. One-shot.


Sting sat in his seat that over looked the guild. Normally he'd be interacting with everyone, but it's been awhile since he's just sat and watched everyone. It was quite interesting to say the least. Sabertooth was pretty rowdy. Sure they weren't Fairy Tail, they didn't get into random fights throughout the day, breaking and throwing tables and chairs, they didn't throw people through walls. However they did throw people threw the roof a few times.

They were rowdy in their own right. Every now and then drinks would fly toward each other, people would fly through the roof, and they were really loud. When it came to the pool, the were especially rowdy, they were loud, energetic, and crazy, or at least he was. Now that he thought about maybe it was just him. He laughed in his head, it probably was just him.

He looked and saw Rogue, Minerva, Orga, and Rufus. He remembered when they all joined the guild, that's when Sabertooth started to win the Grand Magic Games. He remembered how he went from a scared little boy to a tough cocky fighter. Jiemma, Sabertooth's old master had made sure they never lost a fight. He made sure they were the strongest around. And when they beat Fairy Tail in the games, he became so cocky, his guild, Sabertooth, had beat the number one guild in Fiore, the mighty Fairy Tail.

The Fairy Tail guild. They're guild was known all throughout Fiore as the loudest and rowdiest guild out there. Then again, they were also known for being the strongest, bravest, and the most powerful guild out there, you did not want to make an enemy of them. But people did anyway, and they beat them, they never lost. They were feared by most, but yet they didn't take advantage of that, they were nice and kind, they balanced their power with kindness and that's what gained them so much respect. They didn't care what anyone thought, and that's why Sting thought they were so badass. When he was a kid he admired them with all his heart, especially Natsu Dragneel. The fire dragon slayer. He strived to be like him, and then to one day beat him. So when he finally did beat the one and only Fairy Tail, he felt as if his goal was completed. He felt as if he had surpassed Natsu Dragneel, and that gave him a confidence boost.

The famous unbeatable Fairy Tail was beaten by him, and his guild. Everyone thought Fairy Tail was so invincible, so when they brought them down everyone was shocked and it made them look way stronger then they actually were. He took pride in bringing them down. And all of that made his pride swell higher and higher.

After that the name Fairy Tail had lost its meaning. Instead of meaning strong and brave. It became a name meaning weak and cowardly. It was like everyone forgot who The Fairy Tail guild was. Everyone forgot that they were the ones who beat Phantom Lord. They beat the Oracion Sies, they defeated lullaby, and they took down the tower of heaven. There was also a rumor that Team Natsu, the strongest team in Fairy Tail, took down a bunch of demons on some Island some where. It was even said that some of them went to some parallel universe a saved the world there, he believed it when he was a kid, but stopped even caring once he grew up. But it seemed everyone forgot, after seven years it seemed everyone forgot who they were. It didn't seem like anyone would remember soon, Sabertooth was the only talk anymore, and he was glad. They went from the weakest guild, everyone standing in the shadow of Fairy Tail, to the strongest, most talked about guild in Fiore.

But then all of that had to go down that drain when the Tenrou team came back. They had to go and ruin it all, his victories and his reputation were destroyed by a bunch of Fairies. He first thought, he was so angry, how could a bunch of weakling fairies, defeat the almighty Sabertooth, they were just a weak guild that always lost. But then, he remembered all that they had done, he realized that those competing weren't the ones they'd normally fight, no those people were different. Those mages he was fighting were his idols from his childhood.

The people he once admired, the people he grew up with were back, and he knew he was in trouble. Erza Scarlett, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Hearfillia and Natsu Dragneel, the ones he loved so much were here, they weren't there before, he wasn't fighting them before. His childhood idols were gone when he had fought Fairy Tail. Then he realized Fairy Tail was back, the Fairy Tail everyone knew and loved and respects, was back. And when the points started to change in their favor, he knew they were in trouble. He knew that Fairy Tail is coming back and there is nothing he could do about it. He thought his fight with Natsu and Gajeel would change everything, but it didn't, not for him a at least, everything changed for them. The tables turned and Fairy Tail was taking the lead. And that final battle on that last day, he shivered, he'll never forget that day. Fairy Tail beat everyone they came into contact with. Rufus, down. Jura, down. Even Minerva, down. They took out everyone. And when he was the last one left, how they all came limping toward him, beaten, they still came, all five of them, he could've easily defeated them, but he couldn't. He couldn't do that, to his idols, they were back, Fairy Tail was back and it broke him down. He couldn't do it, not to them.

So Fairy Tail won and they took back their title, rightfully so. And Sabertooth became second strongest guild in Fiore, but he didn't care, he realized that he was too cocky, he soon became humble and he realized the errors of his ways. Fairy Tail changed him, had inspired him once again.

So when Fairy Tail was fighting Tartarus, he couldn't help but smile in the chaos.

There they go again,

Fairy Tail being Fairy Tail.

And he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
